Melissa Etheridge-I Want To Be In Love music video
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: Daisuke And Ken's Love through the good times and the bad slash/yaoi music video song fic


Melissa Etheridge--I Want To Be In Love  
Deedlit Magic--Daisuke And Ken's Love  
  
*music begins*  
Ken and Daisuke walk down the street together. Daisuke grins at Ken and he smiles back hesitantly.  
  
{I have climbed the highest mountain}  
Scene changes to Ken sitting on a mountain with Wormmon in the digital world.  
  
{I have sailed across the sea}  
The dark ocean stretches out before him, his face unreadable.  
  
{I have wrestled with my demons}  
Scene changes and Kaizer staggers in the desert holding his head.  
  
{And woke up with only me}  
Ken looks up from the ground looking pathetic.  
  
{I have been around the block}  
Flash back to Ken standing at Osamu's funeral.  
  
{Three times maybe four}  
Scene changes to a broken dark ring in Miyako's hand.  
  
{And I think I deserve just a little more}  
Sence changes toKen hugging himself as he stands alone. The wind blows his hair around.  
  
  
{In front of total strangers won't you kiss me}  
Scene fades to Ken and Daisuke are all standing on the subway, blushing at each other.  
  
{Flowers for no reason but you miss me}  
Scene opens to Daisuke takes his hands from Ken's eyes, revealing a field of wild flowers.  
  
{Oh I want to be in love}  
Daisuke runs off chasing a butterfly and Ken laughs softly. Ken slaps a flower crown of Daisuke's head, then they tumble in the tall grass laughing.  
  
  
{You're standing on the doorstep in the rain}  
Scene melts away revieling Daisuke is soaking wet, fidgets looking stupidly at Ken as he opens the door.  
  
{Cause you couldn't wait to see me once again}  
He waves and gives him his cutest smile ever as a rain drop drips from his nose.  
  
{Oh I want to be in love}  
Ken giggles softly. He opens the door wider to admit the other boy.  
  
  
{I have made some big mistakes}  
Flash to Kaizer smiles evilly as he works on conquering the digital world.  
  
{And I've paid a heavy price}  
Back to Ken's apartment where he is sitting alone crying on his bed.  
  
{I found a little peace between will and sacrifice}  
Scene changes to a battle and Daisuke and he stand together watching their DNA Digivolved Digimon.  
  
{I have watched as all my dreams }  
A memory unfolds, like an old photo of Ken sitting with his parents and his brother having dinner and carrying a conversation.  
  
{Went walking out the door}  
They disappear and he is left sitting alone.  
  
{And I think I deserve just a little more}  
scene changes to Ken walks with Daisuke down a sun dappled sidewalk in their grass stained soccer uniforms.  
  
  
  
{In front of total strangers won't you kiss me}  
Daisuke winks at Ken before running over to a flower cart.  
  
{Flowers for no reason but you miss me}  
He whirls around with a rose clutched in his teeth and raises an eyebrow.  
  
{Oh I want to be in love}  
Ken giggles as Daisuke smiles mischievously.  
  
  
{I'm looking for a heart of gold}  
The tan boy walks backwards talking to Ken.  
  
{I'm looking for a hand to hold}  
He reaches out and takes Ken's hand and pulls him forward unexpectedly.  
  
{A happy end}  
They trip and fall in a lump.  
  
{Strong and kind}  
Daisuke hopped up quickly and helped Ken to his feet.  
  
{Somewhere to rest my troubled mind}  
He drags him into a movie, smiling reassuringly.  
  
  
{In front of total strangers won't you kiss me}  
As the movie lets out Daisuke kisses Ken on the cheek before taring off down the street.  
  
{Flowers for no reason but you miss me}  
Scene turns as Ken opens his front door and finds a sunflower on the front mat.  
  
{Oh I want to be in love}  
Flash back to Daisuke carves their initials into wet cement on the sidewalk as Ken watches wide eyed.  
  
  
{On Tuesday light the candles bring me wine}  
At night Ken and Daisuke sit in front of Sam's grave, with candles lit. They pour some sake over the head stone then each take a drink.  
  
{Wednesday morning I won't get to work on time}  
Scene changes and Ken staggers out the bedroom pulling on clothes and around in circles looking like a wreck.  
  
{Oh I want to be in love}  
He stops and picks up a note from Daisuke and smiles at it. "I Love You! ^_^"  
  
  
{Surprise me as I'm stepping off the plane}  
Images turn into Ken geting off of his flight and is pounced by Daisuke who hugs him happily then takes his suitcase.  
  
{Take my hand as they play our song again}  
Flash of Ken and Daisuke hold hands under the table at Matt's Band's concert.  
  
{Oh I want to be in love}  
Sceen changes to Ken and Daisuke as they sit on a hill and watch the sun set.  
  
  
{I want to be in front of total strangers when you kiss me}  
Ken leans over and kisses Daisuke on the cheek.  
  
{Flowers for no reason but you miss me}  
Daisuke tucks a flower behind Ken's ear.  
  
{Oh I want to be in love in love in love in love}  
They smile at each other, then Ken rests his head on Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke wraps his arm around him. The stars begin to come out.  
  
{Oh I want to be in love}  
A shooting star travels across the sky.  
  
*end hehehee* 


End file.
